All I wanted in life was to feel loved
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: Balto sets out to fine Steele and the other lost dogs. Even with an injured paw he won't rest until he finds Steele! Yaoi! Slash! Homolove! LOL Update chapters!
1. I found you

_Authors note*_

_So hello again :D lol I haven't updated in a while I know. the thing is, is that I had writers block, got lazy, and my computer broke down :P sorry. I've decided that I'm going to re-write these chapters because maybe my writers block will go away o.O who knows lol. Enjoy. _

_-I Found You-_

Balto struggled through the forest, desperate to find Steele and the others. After the incident with the black bear, he barely managed to go through the forest. He was left with an injured paw. Blood dripped down from it. He lifted his paw up gently and softly licked over the wound, wiping some of the blood off. He looked at his surroundings, everything was covered in snow and ice. Even the sky was white.

He kept on walking, struggling, and falling until he picked up a familiar sent, it was Steele's. His tail began to wag as he happily followed the sent. He practically ran towards the scent, it was getting closer and closer. He left a trail of blood as he walked through the forest. He came to a stop when he spotted Steele and the rest of the dogs.

"Hey? is that Balto?" Kaltag questioned, making everyone turn their attention to the unknown dog. Steele perked his ears and faced the direction everyone was facing.

'Balto?..' he thought to himself, while getting up. Balto's scent reached Steele's nose, 'it was Balto!' He ran towards the half wolf and gasped at what he saw.

"Balto, what the hell happen to you?" Steele questioned almost in anger. He ran to Balto's side. He looked all over Balto's body, from head to tail. Balto's right paw was dripping blood and he was trembling.

"Steele...I-I found you-" Balto managed to say, before falling onto the snow.

"Balto!"

"Sorry, I was in a little fight," Balto said, trying to stand back up but fell back to the ground.

"A little fight?" Steele said, "you're losing blood." Steele began to lick Balto's opened wound, making Balto shiver and blush under his fur.

"-Ouch!"

"Sorry-"

"-Balto! How'd you get here, and what happen to your paw?" Nikki asked as he Kaltag, and Star ran to help aid the injured half wolf."

"Kaltag, Nikki, help me take him to our Master," Steele demanded, trying to help Balto up. He allowed Balto to lean against him for support. "Try to get on my back," Steele demanded before lying on the ground.

"What?-No its ok, I ca-"

"Get on my back!" Steele growled, glaring at Balto, making shivers go down Balto's back.

"O-ok," Balto nodded as he carefully hovered over Steele and lied on top of him.

Nikki and Kaltag helped Steele stand up, keeping him balanced. Steele slowly made his way towards his Master, the other dogs standing on his sides, not wanting Balto to fall off. Balto blushed at Steele's action.

Authors Note*

Without the lyrics, this chapter seems very short :(


	2. Better watch his back

Authors notes*  
_So far so good :O hopefully I still have my readers :)_

_-Better watch his back-_

"How were you able to find us?" Star asked sitting across from Balto.

"I honestly didn't know were I was going," Balto replied, while licking his wound, flinching a couple times from the pain.

"Why did you come looking for us?" Kaltag asked.

Balto stopped his actions. The only reason he came was to help the ski dogs find their way home...but when he saw Steele, his heart raced and butterflies danced around in his stomach. Did he really come to help? "...I...I heard you guys were lost, so I thought I'd come help-"

"-How are you going to help us, you're equally as lost as we are," interrupted Kaltag, getting real annoyed for some reason.

"Actually, I made a trail, to find my way back," Balto announced.

All the dogs waged their tails in happiness. Finally they have a way to get home! "Did you really leave a trail?" Star asked happily.

"Yeah, all I did was scrape the bark off some trees, follow the trail and you'll be able to go back," Balto said smiling for the dogs.

"Everyone, get back into position, we're going home," Steele ordered as the dogs jumped and barked with excitement. The ski dogs ran to their fallen master and dragged him back onto the sled. They covered him with a blanket and secured him on the sled carefully. Steele licks his masters hand, "I'll get you home soon," he said as he looked over at Balto. "I think its best for you to get on the sled, so we can pull you home,"

Balto's ears averted as he looks away. "...You know I don't have a home," he said thinking about the boat he and Boris lived in. Oh how he wished he could have a master to care for him.

"...You do now," Steele said, walking to the end of the leash.

Balto's ears perked up, and looked back at Steele. 'What did he mean by that?' he thought to himself. Was Steele offering Balto to live with him. 'Yeah right,' Balto thought rolling his eyes.

"Come on Balto, lets help you onto the sled," said Jeff, a fluffy brown dog, with three black dots on his back.

"Try not to hurt yourself," said another Husky, known as Luke. His her was frizzy and long, he was grey all over, except for his tail. It was black. His eyes were a shadow grey color.

Balto blushed at Luke. Boy was he an attractive dog. The two dogs helped Balto onto the sled. As Balto hopped onto the sled"-ahh," he whimper.

"I told you not to hurt yourself," Luke chuckled, he then got closer to Balto and began to lick his wound for him. Balto blushed hard, his nose was slightly turning pink.

Balto pulled away, "its alright, I got it," he protested, looking away.

"He he, you don't have to be afraid of me-"

"-Luke! Get your ass back over here!" Steele yelled, interrupting Luke.

"See you later, my Koinu," Luke said, winking at Balto.

Balto blushed harder. Is Luke coming on to him? He shook his head and decided to forget that this incident never happened. He looked back at his wound and began to lick it clean.

Luke walked to his side of the leash, which was behind Steele. "Don't try anything funny with Balto," Steele growled, giving Luke the death glare.

"You mean my Koinu? Do you really think I'm going to try and make a move on him, when he's injured?" Luke asked, smirking at Steele. "Well then you should watch his back,"

Steele made a loud warning growl, his piercing blue eyes stared right into Luke's shadow grey once. "If you do anything to Balto, I'll-"

"-You'll what?" Luke interrupted. "Kill me? Why would you do that? Jealous that Balto might like me best?" he coked his head to the side.

Steele growls loudly as he turned towards Luke. Right when he was about to sink his teeth on Luke's neck, Kaltag interrupts him.

"Steele! Let's go!" yelled Kaltag. The other dogs were fidgeting in impatience.

He looked at Kaltag, his master, and Balto. He looked back at Luke who was still smirking. "...Alright dogs, mush!" Steele ordered, running back into the woods.

Author*  
Hello!

Do I still have readers out there?

Hello?


	3. Its not true!

Authors notes*

Chapter 3!

-It's not true-

After about 7 miles of running, everybody decided to stop and go into a cave they found near by. A strong snow storm came out of know where. They decided to wait in the cave until the storm clears up. All the dogs cuddle together near their master, hoping that he'd be awake by morning. Balto laid on the other side of the cave, not wanting to disturb anybody like the nuisance he thinks he is.

"What are you doing here?" Steele asked, approaching Balto.

"Its nothing, I just don't want to bother anyone," Balto admitted as he looked over at the dogs.

"Who are you going to bother?" Steele asks, lying beside Balto. Their shoulders touching "You're the one helping us through this storm, you're saving our lives here."

Balto's ears avert. He thought about how all the dogs treated him back home. They would call him names, would try to attack him and would accuse Balto of things he didn't do. "Yeah, but in the end...I'm always in the way-"

Steele rubbed his head against Balto's to keep him from saying anything else. Balto blushes to the point that his nose turns slightly pink, but he replies to Steele by rubbing back against him.

Steele licks Balto's face, "if you stay with me, you'll never be in the way." Steele admitted looking into Balto's hazel eyes.

"Steele.." Balto says. His blush still staining his face. They got closer to each other and their lips were inches away until-

"-Hi my Koinu!" Luke greeted, forcing himself, between Balto and Steele.

"What do you want?" Steele growled at Luke.

"Me? Well I just came to say hi to my Koinu," Luke says, cuddling against Balto like a puppy. Steele stands up and lied next to Balto, not wanting to be closer to Luke.

Luke smirks. "Does your wound still hurt my Koinu?" Luke pouted, licking Balto's wound. Steele, attempts to bite Luke, but Luke pulls away before Steele could even touch him.

"Whats wrong Steele?" Luke questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Luke," Balto says, trying to stop Luke's teasing.

"Jealous at how cute me and Balto look together?" he smirked, pecking Balto on the lips.

Steele's eyes widened in shock. He growled loudly exposing his teeth at Luke. He quickly stood up on his feet and was about to jump on Luke until he was stopped.

"Steele don't hurt him," Balto begged, using his body to block Steele.

"But Balto..." Steele said, looking into Baltos pleading eyes. "...I see how it is," he said as he walked away from the 'couple.'

"Steele!" Balto called for him to come back. Steele ignores Balto and walks away, leaving Balto alone with a smirking Luke.

"Why did you say that?" Balto asked, rage in his voice.

"It was just a joke, don't take it so seriously, besides," Luke says, stretching his legs and standing up. "Its not like you love him, or anything," Luke says smirking while walking away.

Balto sat down and looked at Steele. He was sitting beside his master with an angry face. 'It's not like you love him or anything,' looks words echoed in his head.

"Of course I don't," he mumbled to himself as he laid back on the floor.

Authors notes*  
Luke is such a mean ass!  
remember review


	4. he ain't such a bad guy

Author notes*  
I don't own Balto :O Just thought you should know lol xD

_"Look at that filthy mutt!"_

_"Get it away from the children!"_

_"Shew, shew, Go away!"_

_"Hey look its Balto, looks like he's searching for food again, poor thing...must suck to be half dog, half wolf."_

_"It must hurt to know that nobody loves you-"_

"-Ahh..." Balto gasped, cocking his head up and looking at his surroundings. He was still inside the cave with the other dogs. Tears streamed down his face. Another damn dream! It's enough trouble having these harsh words said in real life, now their in his dreams?

"Balto?"

Balto jumped at the sudden voice that broke the silence. He didn't expect anybody to be awake. "Jeff? why are you still awake?" Balto asked at the brown husky approached him.

"I couldn't sleep," Jeff says, sitting next to Balto, "Are you ok?" Jeff asks noticing tears on Balto's face.

"-Oh its nothing, I just had another nightmare," Balto says, sitting up.

"Oh...looks like the storm has cleared up...can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Can we talk outside? I mean if you cant then-"

"No its fine," Balto said, standing up on all 3's.

"Ok,"

Balto and Jeff walk out of the cave and walked to a near by creek that's almost completely frozen. The area was completely quiet, not a sound in sight. The sky was covered with a blanket of stars. "Luke, isn't really a bad dog," Luke says, starting up the conversation.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like that towards me?" Balto asked, getting very irritated.

"He does that to any couple he sees"

"What? me and Steele aren't a couple!" Balto protested, blushing causing his nose to turn pink.

"Oh come on, its written all over your face...well in this case, your nose," Jeff chuckled, mocking Balto's embarrassed face.

"Uh- never mind me and Steele, why is Luke always looking for trouble?"

"Few months ago, Luke was madly in love with another dog, her name was Tracy by the way, all he could think about was her." Jeff sat down on the snow. "They would spend everyday together. People would think that they were the cutest couple together...So one day, Luke was going to ask her if she wanted to have puppies with him, then-" Luke growled, "he saw her, getting fucked by some other dog,"

"Luke saw that?" Balto asked, feeling guilt and sadness overwhelm his body.

"Since then, he's been sleeping with other dogs, male or female, he's been breaking up good relationships, and he's promised that he'd never fall in love again," Jeff averted his ears. "Ever..."

"..I'm sorry to hear this...you must really care about him-" Balto managed to say before Steele's voice interrupted him.

"-Balto!?"

Jeff smiles, "and it looks like he really cares about you." He said as he stood back up.

"Balto!"

"Come on, lets head back before he wakes everybody up and starts a search party"

Balto and Jeff walked toward Steele. They got scolded for leaving the group and were ordered back into the cave. Balto was carried back to the cave in Steeles back. Of course he protested but Steele forced him to take orders. As soon as they made it back inside Balto was placed gently on the cave ground.

"Good night Balto, oh and remember what I said earlier," Jeff said walking away, leaving Balto and Steele alone.

Steele and Balto looked into each others eyes for a moment. Breaking out of his own trance Steele was about to walk back to his master until Balto walked in front of him, "Steele, please don't leave." Balto says, averting his ears and pouting slightly.

"Why? You don't need me, you have Luke," Steele says shoving past Balto, almost making him fall.

"Steele," Balto says again as he walked towards Steele and rubs his head under Steele's. "I'm not interested in Luke, please stay," he begged, trembling slightly. Steele sighed and replied to Balto's caressing.

Balto's tail began to wag and his body became warmer from Steele's body heat. He started to lick Steele's face. Steele responded back. They gave each other light kisses for a while until Balto came back to his senses and pulled away. "Sorry! I got carried away," Balto began to blush as he lied down on the ice floor, looking away from Steele. "We should get some sle-" Steele, went back to licking Balto's face and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Steele.." Balto moaned.

"I'm sorry, I cant stop now," Steele said, licking Balto's ear.

Author notes*  
:O


	5. Unexpected

**Authors Notes***

**:)**

"Wait Steele...w-we can't," Balto protested, feeling Steele's tongue explore his neck. Shivers ran down his spine and his body was getting hot.

"You know you want this," Steele said in a lust full voice.

Balto began to blush, his heart couldn't stop racing. Steele managed to force Balto onto his back as he hovered over the half wolf. He grinds against Balto, causing him to gasp and shudder. "Steele, stop...please stop...at least for now,"

Steele stopped his actions and stared down at Balto, "...We'll continue this after your paw heals," Steele said, licking Balto's face. Balto nodded, and returned the kisses. Steele removed himself from Balto and allowed him to lie down properly. Steele lied down beside Balto and allowed him to cuddle against Steele.

Luke awoke the next morning, noticing Balto and Steele cuddled up together. 'Didn't I separate them?' he thought as he growled almost loud enough to wake the other dogs. He stood up from his spot and started to walk over to where Steele and Balto were.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luke jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Jeff?" he questioned, looking back at the brown husky. "Dude, you scared the livin' shit out of me," Luke said, turning his attention to Jeff.

"What were you about to do?" Jeff yawned as he walked toward the grey dog.

"Me? Well I was about to beat the livin' crap out of Steele," he said, looking back at Steele and Balto.

"Why are you always trying to ruin good relationships?" Jeff asked.

"Because its fun," Luke said, with a smirk.

"Fun?...What's so fun about breaking hearts?"

"Watchin' them fight. It's only a matter of time 'till Balto forgets all about Steele and comes to me," Luke giggled.

Jeff stared at Luke not in disgust but in pity. He smile's and says, "Looks like you're not going to win this one." He began to walk towards the entrance of the cage. "They seem pretty series about each other."

Luke's smirk remains, "that's what it seems, but it never last," Luke said with a little chuckle. Jeff stopped at his tracks and looked over at Luke who was walking over to him. "Even your relationship with Jake didn't last, and I wasn't there to cause it," he said licking Jeff's cheek teasingly.

Jeff stared at Luke, his heart began to ache, "no you weren't there to cause it..." He said while walking away.

"..What ever happened to old Jake anyway?"

Jeff looked over at Luke, tears were streaming down his face. "He's dead," Jeff said, while running out of the cave.

"What? Jeff!" He called still in shock. 'Jake's dead?'


	6. Home!

Authors notes*

One more chapter to fix :P

As soon as they woke up the next day they got in there positions, and ran to their destination.

They ran for about 9-10 hours, not even thinking about stopping. Not wanting their master to freeze to death. The sky was already a dark shade of blue, and Balto could see the Northern lights. Steele noticed a dim light in the distance. They were finally home!

"Mush!" Steele yelled, loud enough for the other dogs to hear. The light began to get brighter and brighter as they got closer.

Balto wagged his tail happily, he sat up, careful to not fall off the slay and faced his head toward the sky. He howled as loud as he could, so the town's people could hear him. The ski dogs were surprised at Balto's booming howl. They didn't know a howl could sound so beautiful.

The light began to brightened, after they heard Baltos howling.

"Louder!" Steele yelled in excitement.

Balto breathed in and let out another high pitch howl. The dogs barked with Balto's howls, wanting to alarm the town's people that they have returned. Everyone rushed out of their homes, just to see if the dogs really made it.

"Oh thank God!"

"They made it, they made it!"

"Come on lets help!"

Everyone rushed over to where Balto was laying, only to help the dog's master, and to take Balto to a vet. Balto trembled a little after one of the men picked him up. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation.

"Shhh, calm down," the man cooed. "Everything is going to be alright," he assured Balto, while taking him to a near by vet, Steele following behind, not wanting to leave Balto's sight.

Luke looked over to Jeff's direction. He was happily wagging his tail while being caressed by the town's people. When in reality, his heart was being torn in two from remembering his past lover.

Luke averted his ears, he felt like a dick for making Jeff remember something Luke didn't know. He walked over to him.

"Jeff? Can we talk?" Luke asked, lowering his head in shame. Jeff didn't respond, he just kept on smiling at the towns people. "Jeff?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Jeff finally said, his face turning into an unreadable expression.

"Just come with me and listen," Luke said, pushing Jeff's body so he could go into a spot where no one can hear them.

"Listen, I'm sorry…I didn't know-"

"-How the fuck were you suppose to know?" Jeff snapped. "You were always screwing other dogs, not noticing what is happening in reality, so no DUH you weren't aware on what was happening-"

"-I'm sorry Jeff," Luke cut off, rubbing his head against Jeff. "I'm sorry…What happen to him?"

Jeff froze, the memory was to…Graphic.

"…Jeff?"

A tear rolled down his face. "…I-It was a-an ac-cident," Jeff stuttered in a whimper.


	7. Flash back

Authors note*

Hopefully after I'm done re-writing this chapter I will upload the new chapter :3

Barking in excitement, tails wagging in delight, people praising us for our safe arrival. I couldn't be happier then to see my mate, Jake, being the center of attention for leading us through the snow storm.

_"What a good boy!"_

_"You must be tired,"_

_"Here, have a treat,"_

Jake was a pitch black husky. He was slightly taller then the other dogs, and was way more intelligent. His fur was frizzy, and his eyes were the perfect color of dark blue. Jake wasn't a full breed husky, he was only half. He is originally half wolf, like Balto. No one, not even his own master knows he is a half breed, no one but me.

I walked over to him, "Jay, are you tired?" I asked him, using his nickname.

"Nah babe," he says in his dark husky voice. "I'm just happy we made it to the town, two more days, and we get to go back home." He sits next to me, and asks "Are you tired?"

"Not at all," I smiled.

"Good," he says, cuddling against me. "I was worried that I pushed you guys to hard,"

"You didn't push us, you did a great job," I said licking his cheek.

Normally I'd be blushing at the fact that I'm kissing Jake in public, but now I'm use to this. We've been together for a while now. So I guess the embarrassment left.

"While running over here, I-"

"Jake! Jeff!" Luke interrupted, squeezing in between us. "How's my favorite couple?" he asked, cuddling against me.

"Just having a conversation," Jake said putting on a fake smile, trying not to show his anger at Luke. Letting Luke know that you're getting irritated will only grow his amusement.

"Really?" he asked, the amusement in his voice fading away.

"Yup," I cut in. "Did you want some-"

"-Hold that thought!" he suddenly said, looking at something that made his amusement grow again.

"What?" I looked over to what caught his attention. It was two different dogs, male and female, cuddling up against each other. "…Another couple?" I asked.

"Got that right," he said, walking away from us.

"Wow, I was that close to yanking his head off," Jake commented. His eyebrow was twitching in frustration.

"Just forget him," I said, cuddling against him. "What were you going to tell me?"

"I saw an interesting spot while running over here," he continued. "I think you'll really like it, wanna check it out?"

"Alright, lets go," I said as we both stood up.

**-x- **

"Wow!" I yelled in amazement.

The sight was absolutely breath taking. What we viewed was a small creek thawing the ice, Ducks flew toward the river to swim in it, deer drank from it, fish happily hopping in and out of the water just to see the sunshine and trees surrounding the area. It was absolutely beautiful.

"How did I miss this?" I asked turning to face Jake, my tail wagging in excitement.

"You were probably determined to get to the town," He said, rubbing his head against mine. "Glad you like it,"

"Glad you showed me it," I said, responding to the cares. He licked my face, and I repeated the action. "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"You think I don't?" he asked, playfully.

"You don't show it," I teased.

"Oh? Then let me show you," he walked towards the creek.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Showing you how much I love you!" he said walking in the river. "Cold…" he shivered as he continued to walk to the deep end. He kept on walking until the water reached his mane. He turned around and looked at me. "I LOVE YOU JEFF!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I laughed at his way of showing affection. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" I barked back, tail wagging in delight. "Now come back over here, you'll catch a cold!" I demanded. He nodded and walked back to me.

"I'm c-c-cold B-Babe," he shivered.

"You're surprised?" I asked.

"Warm me!" he said, almost childish.

"Alright," he lied down beside me as I rested my head on top of his. "Better?"

"Better," he responded back.

We stayed in our spot, letting the sun hit us with its ray of light. The day went by peacefully and nothing could ruin such a perfect day...or so I thought.

"We better get back," I said, sitting up from our spot.

"Alright then, do you remember the way back?" he asked.

"No, you don't remember how to get back?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"Hey, hey, calm down, just teasing," he laughed.

"Oh, that's not funny!"

"Yes it w-" he was interrupted by the roar of a black bear.

The bear roared even louder, and attempted to claw us. Of course we dodged it.

"Run Jeff, RUN!" Jake yelled, staling the bear.

"What about you?" I asked, in panic, trembling like mad.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just go, GO!" he yelled again. I stayed there for a moment until finally deciding to run. I kept on running. I didn't even know where I was going!

I ran, ran and ran until I reached the end of a cliff. I backed away, I was standing right on the edge. I trembled in fear for my mate. What if he was killed? What if running away was a stupid idea?

I then heard the sound of breaking branches behind me. I turned around only to see the black bear. He roared and charged towards me. I had no where to go, I was at the edge of a cliff, If I moved anywhere else I'd fall!

The bear was running in two feet, which game me an opening. I ran from under him and jumped on his back, attempting to push him closer to the edge.

The bear roared in pain as I sank my teeth into his neck. He yanks me off of his back and threw me aside, almost causing me to fall off the edge. Roaring once again he raised his paw ready to claw me. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain.

I didn't feel a thing though. All I heard was the bear roar once again in pain. I shot open my eyes.

"Jake!" I yelled. He was right on top of the bear, biting his ear, almost completely off. I ran away from the cliff end to prevent from falling. The bear raised his paw attempting to claw Jake. But Jake was to fast for him. He jumped off of the bear's body before he could do anything.

"Are you okay Babe?" he asked. I looked at his body, he was badly broken up. His head was bleeding all the way down to his face. His left eyes had three claw marks from the bear. The bear has torn off some of his fur. And he was limping.

"Oh my God Jake, lets go, you need help-" I was interrupted by the bears roar. He attempted to claw me, but Jake bit down on his leg, making him fall on his back.

"Stay behind me Jeff," he says, using his body as a shield.

The bear got back up, but before he could get himself balanced Jake jumped on him with all his body weight. The bear stumbled backwards. He stood on the cliff end and finally fell down.

"Jake!" I yelled, seeing him fall along with the bear. He was looking towards me a smile on his face before he fell. "JAKE!"

**-x-**

Luke stared at me in shock, "Jeff…I-I" he stuttered, he didn't know what to say.

Tears rolled down my face."When I came back to the village the towns people noticed that i was shaken up and were missing dog, so they searched the woods...and he never turned up," I said, my voice shaking.

"...Jeff...I'm sorry, I-I didn't even notice ...I" he said, I can see a few tears trickling down his cheeks. I smiled. Well now I know he still has a heart.

The events played back in my mind over and over again. Like it happened yesterday "I-I didn't even help him fight that bear!" I suddenly yelled in anger, cursing at myself silently. "If it wasn't for me running towards the cliff then...then-"

"-It wasn't your fault!" Luke said, startling me. "It was his own stupid fault for jumping with the bear," he tried to encourage.

"…I guess you're right," I said, smiling a little. "I still wish I could have helped…" I said as the world seemed to go black. "Then maybe... he'd still be here..." I said before collapsing onto the floor.

"Jeff!" I heard Lukes voice call, before i blacked out.

Authors note*

done :O LEts see if I can update the next chapter :3


	8. Both of us?

Authors note*

So sorry for the drag.

I actually don't have an excuse for not updating XP

I was just lazy.

BTW I wrote this back in freshman year Dx lol its so badly written lololol Amateur shit right here lol. But I ain't gonna give up xP lets see what else I come up with. Oh and another thing! I updated the chapters so there's a few changes XP

Balto P.O.V.

"How's your paw?" Steele asked as he lied down beside me.

"Much better, thanks," I blushed as he rubbed his head against mine affectionately. After the vet checked my wound he wrapped it up and gave me a special meal to reward me for helping the dogs find there way back. Steele's master was mildly awake when he noticed me coming for help. He explained to the towns people how I helped lead the way.

"How long am I gonna be here?" I then asked, looking around the room. There were other dogs resting in the room. Some were injured and most were sick from the flu the children had caught.

"Not for long I'm sure," Steele said reassuringly.

"I hope not, I have to meet up with Boris," I explained.

"Why? What's so important about that duck? " Steele asked raising an eyebrow. He kinda sounds jealous.

"He's a goose," I said, narrowing my eyes at Steele. "Boris has always been there for me, he's like a father to me," I sighed. When I left to go save the other dogs I left without saying a word to Boris. Knowing him he would have tied me down to preventing me from going. He can be over protective at times. He must be worried sick!

"If it makes you feel better I can look for him in the morning and tell him you're okay," Steele suggested.

"Thanks," I smiled as we heard the door creak open.

"Come now Steele," said a woman approaching us. "It's time to go home," she said, looking at me and smiling warmly. She reached out towards me as I slightly moved away in fear. Hey you can't blame me from being afraid. I've been hated and abused all my life. "Good boy," she said in a soft voice, scratching the back of my ear. Wow, its been so long since a humans caressed me.

"Who is this lady?" I whispered to Steele.

"My masters mate," he said as the lady looked back at him.

"Let's go," she repeated, waiting for Steele to obey. Steele stared at her for a long while before cuddling up against me. I blushed. What's he doing? "Steele?" she called again. He began to whimper at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna leave your sight," He suddenly said, making me blush harder.

"Well it looks like you don't want to leave your buddy," the lady suddenly said as I looked up at her. She cupped her chin and began to think.

"Steele, go with her," I said. "I don't want to cause you any problems with your masters,"

"They can leave me to live in the streets for all I care," he then said,

"But-" he licks my my lips to keep me quiet.

"Don't worry about it Balto," he said in a husky voice, making me shiver.

"Alright Steele, you can stay with your buddy for now," she says as she rested her knees on the floor. Steele waged his tail in delight as he stood on all fours and licked her face. She giggles and says "I'll come pick the both of you up tomorrow." She winked as she stood up and made her way towards the door, waving goodbye.

"Did she say 'both' of us?" I asked as my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yup" Steele smiled as his tail swiftly swayed side to side.

"As in...I'm going to live with you?" I asked again.

"Yes Balto, I guess that means your part of the family now," Steele smiled at me warmly.

"A family," I smiled as tears trickled down my face.

"What's wrong?" Steele asked averting his ears as he gave me light kisses on my face.

"Nothing, I...I guess I'm crying tears of joy," I said, wiping my tears away with my paw. "All I ever wanted in life was to have a family and to feel loved," I whispered as Steele sat beside me. He rubs his head affectionately against mine.

"If you stay by my side then I promise you, I'll provide you with all the love you need,"

"Thanks Steele," I smiled. "But what about Boris? Even if having a family has been my dream for so long, I can't just leave Boris alone,"

"If he cares for you the way you said he does, then he'll understand," Steele encouraged. "Besides, A pups gotta leave the nest, am I right?" Steele winked, making me laugh. I nodded as I brought my lips to his.

-X-

Luke P.O.V.

"He's dead! I can't believe he's dead!" I yelled as I paced around the room. After Jeff fainted I ran to find help. His masters took him home thinking he's exhausted from the trip.

"Why are you surprised?" Kaltag asked me as he scratched his ear. "He's been missing for a few months now,"

"I know but...how could I be so heartless? So blind?" I growled to myself as I continued to pace around. "Jeff has been hurting all this time and all I did was screw around!"

"Calm down!" Kaltag barked, startling me. "You didn't know, none of us knew, so stop blaming yourself."

"...You're right," I sighed lowering my head and averting my ears. "I just...can't help but feel bad for Jeff...I know what its like to lose someone you love,"

"What Tracy did wasn't your fault either," Kaltag said as I looked up at him. "It's time to move on Luke, you can't blame yourself anymore," He said in a stern voice. "Leave the past behind you and focus on the future,"

"But-"

"-Do it for Jeff," He smiled.

"...Alright," I nodded as I thought about how he and Jack were so perfect together. I can't believe I tried to break up such a beautiful relationship.

"So I'll be seeing you around," Kaltag said as he pushed the door open to head out. "I'm gonna head home,"

"Kaltag," I called before he left. "Thanks for listening,"

"What are brothers for?" he smirked as he head out into the night. In case you didn't know, Kaltag and I are brothers. I got my grey coat from my father and Kaltag got his from our mother which is why we don't look alike. He always hears me out and helps me on tough situations. I'm glad to have him as a brother.

'...Damn," I sighed as I walked out of the door and looked towards the woods. Did Jack really die? I just can't believe he's gone. Is he really dead? "...Oh well, can't do anything about it," I thought as I head back inside the shed.

"I should cheer Jeff up after making him remember such a traumatic memory," I said to myself as I lied down. "...Maybe he would want to go fishing with me!"

Authors notes*

So yeah guys! Here's the chapter! Did I lose some readers? I bet I did XD So yeah this is a boring chapter I know but I needed something to start off the story again. Bet you can't guess what I have in store for you Insert Devilish smile here So yeah review/subscribe/favorite! BTW! Did you know that piano/violin music helps you concentrate on your stories? Lol just giving ideas lol and tell me! What would you like this story to have on the following chapters? Besides the lemon scene xD That shall come soon!


	9. What's he up to?

Authors notes*

SO far so good XD another chapter! Lol thank you guys, my loyal readers, for the amazing reviews! It's been a while since I got so many :') lol Special thanks to tihorvorate, Sayoko's-fire, ArtistOfLight and FurryFanFive for giving me ideas on how to continue this story x3 Love you guys!

Jeff P.O.V.

'Hmm...where am I?' I questioned myself as soon as my eyes opened. I lifted my head and looked around the room. 'How did I get home?' I thought as I stood up and stretched my legs and back. What happened last night? I remember finally getting home from the long trip and then...

_"If it wasn't for me running towards the cliff then...then-"_

_"-It wasn't your fault! It was his own stupid fault for jumping with the bear,"_

_"…I guess you're right, I still wish I could have helped…Then maybe... he'd still be here..."_

_"Jeff!"_

"Oh...right," I sighed as I remembered the whole event that happened last night. After Jack and the bear fell down the cliff I rushed to find help. The humans and dogs couldn't find him anywhere. So they decided there was no use in searching anymore. We lost hope for his survival. I was in a deep depression for weeks blaming myself for his death. I loved him so much. I can't believe he's gone... I now I know his death was an accident and I know it's not my fault... I just blamed myself yesterday because of the heat of the moment. I'm already over his death and am ready to move on. I know it's what Jack would have wanted.

"I should go find Luke and let him know I'm okay," I said to myself as I walked towards the small dog door, my owners installed for me, and crawled out.

"Whoa," Luke gasped in surprise, stepping back from me.

"Luke? What are you doing here? I was on my way to find you," I admitted as I stepped outside.

"I umm..." he started, his nose suddenly turning pink. Is he blushing? "...I c-came to check on you,"

"I'm fine...are you okay?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he laughed, wagging his tail nervously.

"Right...listen about last night-"

"-Say no more!" he interrupted, startling me. "I actually came over to get your mind off of...you know...Jack," he said, smiling sincerely.

"But Luke-"

"Come on, let's go fishing," he smiled, his tail wagging swiftly in happiness.

"...Sure," I smiled, not wanting to disappoint him.

"Awesome!" he cheered as we walked towards the little creek.

"So tell me Luke, do you know how to catch a fish?" I asked.

"Well...no, but how hard can it be?" he laughed. Wow, it's been a while since I heard him laugh truthfully. What's he up to?

"Well don't be surprised if you end up with nothing at the end of the day," he laughed.

"You'll see, I'll catch a dozen fish by the time the sun sets," he says, smiling proudly.

"We'll see," I laughed. This is going to be interesting.

Balto P.O.V.

"You and Steele will be staying here," said Steele's master as he knelt down and gently placed me on top of a large pillow. It's so soft... "This will be your home from now on," He smiled at me, scratching the back of my ear. I leaned into his touch. He's so warm... My tail shifted from side to side as I gave his hand small, light kisses. "Good boy," He finally said before standing up on his own two feet and walking away towards a hall.

I looked around the room as I stood up on all 3's. I limped around the room, looking at every corner and smelling any object I saw. The room had such a nice, almost warming, feeling to it. The humans scent cover up the whole area...even Steele's.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I jumped in surprised, almost hurting my paw as I looked behind. "Oh Steele, it's you," I smiled as my tail wagged from side to side. "I was just looking around," I admitted, limping towards him.

"You shouldn't be moving around with an injured leg," He said in a stern voice as he shoved me to go back to the pillow.

"I'm fine Steele," I said, moving around him. "If this is going to be my new home then I have to get used to being here, right?"

"No need to rush though," he says running his tongue up my cheek, making me blush. "There will be plenty of time for that later," he whispers huskily in my ear making shivers run down my back.

"Steele?" I said as he licks at my ear. "What are-"

"-Shh," he says, pecking me on the lips. I looked into his lustful eyes. "Let's continue what we started in the cave," he says, licking his lips as he pushes me on my back.

"W-Wait Steele," I said as he bit at my neck. "y-your o-owners are still here-ah!" I moaned as he grinds against my growing erection.

"They just left the house," he says in a dark voice. Shivers ran down my spine.

"B-But," I started as he pulled away to look into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing me face. "Scared?"

"No," I said, averting my ears. "I'm just...not...ready," I blushed looking away.

"...Then I wont force you," he says, rubbing his head against mine.

"Sorry," I mumbled, kissing his face.

"Don't be," He smiled. "Come on, lets get you to bed," he says, helping me up.

It's not like I don't want to mate with Steele. It's just that mating is a serious thing to wolves. Unlike dogs, wolves find their mate and stay together till death. We're mates for life. If I mate with Steele then he'll mark me as his. No dog or wolf would dare come near me. But I don't want to rush yet. I want to make sure Steele is right for me.

"Thanks," I said as I lied back down on the pillow.

"Don't mention it," he smiled. "Try to get some rest, I'm going to go find that duck,"

"Goose," I corrected, rolling my eyes at him.

"See ya in a little bit," he smirked at me as he left the room. I have a feeling this is going to get ugly.

Authors notes*

:O Wow! an update! OMG unexpected! lol xD hello my pretties! I am back with another chapter X3 Did you like? I know it's short but... XD Why does Balto think things are going to get ugly? Does he think Steele is going to mess things up? Oh shit! Yay! Jeff and Luke are going to go fish XD Will they end up being a couple or real close friends? YOU DECIDED! Comment/subscribe/fly!


	10. Balto explain this nonsense!

Authors notes*

Aye! So sorry for the wait(Bows head in apology). I've actually got pretty busy in school. Not only is ACT coming up but I'm having issues with one sided love. Sigh, so anyway, here's the next chapter xD enjoy. Yes I'm a Junior in H.S. XP

Steele P.O.V.

"Boris?" I called out as I stepped on the ship. The place looks deserted. Is that damn duck even on the ship? "Boris?!" I called out again as I walked around.

"What do you want? I'm very busy!" My ears perked up at the sound of his voice.

'What a way of greeting visitors,' I though to myself as I walked toward the deck. As I made my way towards Boris, I noticed the ship was very clean. No dust, no garbage, no snow. It looked almost polished. I shook the thought out of my head as I finally found the duck. Mopping the deck? Well I guess that explains it. "Boris," I said in a stern voice as I approached him from behind.

He sighs angrily as he turns towards me. "I said I was busy-STEELE?!" He squeaked when he realized who I was. "Stay back, I have a weapon!" he warned, poking my mane with the end of the mop.

"Calm down," I rolled my eyes. Geez, I don't have time for this crap. I snatched the mop from his grasp and threw it to the other end of the deck.

"Oh please don't hurt me," he begged going down on his knees.

"I said calm down," I almost barked in frustration. He flinches at the aggression in my voice. 'Behave Steele, be nice to your father-in-law,' I said to myself. A sigh escapes my lips. "I'm sorry, I'm still exhausted from the trip."

"Apology accepted, now why are you here?" he asked in his thick accent.

"I came to give you information on Balto," I answered as his eyes brightened up.

"Balto?!" he questions getting on his feet. "Is my boy alright? Where is he? Is he dead?!" He gasped in shock. "He's dead isn't he? Oh my poor boy! I told him not to follow you-"

"He's not dead!" I growled, making him stop his rambling. "He is very much alive,"

"He is? Then where is he?" he asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Come with me if you want to see him," I said, turning my back towards him and leading the way.

"Oh yes, absolutely," he agreed as he flapped his wings and flew over me. "Hurry up! I want to see Balto now, not tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Then try to keep up!" I yelled as I begun to run towards the town.

-x-

"Balto!" Boris cried as he flung himself towards his son. We just made it back to my place. No one is home yet, so Boris was able to sneak inside through the doggie door. "My boy!" he cheered as I sat down on the wooden floor across from them.

"Boris, I can't breath," Balto gasped as Boris clung to his neck.

"I am sorry my boy," he chuckled as he released his grip. "I haven't seen you in so long, I thought you died out there,"

"I'm fine Boris," Balto smiled warmly.

"Fine? Of course you're not fine, look at your paw!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this, I was attacked by a bear-"

"-A BEAR?!" Boris interrupted, examining Balto's bandaged paw. "You could have died! Why didn't this mutt help you fight it off?!" he questioned, referring to me. I narrowed my eyes at him, a growl threatening to escape my throat. I would of helped if I'd known he was in trouble!

"I wasn't with the other dogs at the time," Balto said looking at me worriedly. He can see my anger building up.

"Still, this whole mess could have been avoided if you stayed home!" Boris scolded, shaking his head in disapproval. "Are you well enough to walk?"

"Sort of-"

"-Good! We can go home then," Boris smiled.

"What?" I asked, glaring at the duck. "Balto isn't going anywhere."

"And why not?" he questioned, glaring back at me with his wings to his hips.

"Because Steele's family adopted me," Balto explained.

"Adopted you?" Boris questioned. "Since when?"

"Since we came back from the trip," Balto explained.

"So what now? I'm left alone?" Boris asked, looking devastated.

"Of course not!" Balto exclaimed as he tried to stand up. He flinches a little from the pain. "I'll come visit, I promise," he says before groaning.

"Easy," I said as I went over to Balto. "Stay down, you don't want to open your wound," I said caressing my head against his.

"Alright," he nodded, responding back to my affection.

"What is going on here?!" Boris nearly shouted, making Balto flinch away from me. Wow, I almost forgot he was here.

"Boris-"

"Balto explain this nonsense!"

Balto furrowed his brows. "Boris...Steele and I are-"

"-We are a couple" I said confidently.

Boris eyes widened and his mouth opens agape. He walks back and stares at us with pure disgust. "What? You can't be serious Balto!"

"I've never been more serious about someone in my life," Balto said, narrowing his eyes at Boris.

"No my boy, you are confused," Boris tried to reason.

"I'm not confused," Balto said in anger.

"You obviously are! The Balto I know would never sink so low! Especially with someone like him!" He yelled. "I am out of here, and don't you dare step paw on the ship until you get this couple nonsense out of you head!" he finally said before walking away.

"Boris! Wait!" Balto said as he tried getting up to stop Boris from leaving, but I forced him back down. "Steele?"

"Let him go, he needs to clear his head," I explained.

"...Alright," he said looking down, not wanting to meet my eyes. I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"He'll come around, I promise,"

Authors notes*

Wow! Things got ugly fast. Poor Balto :/ Has he lost his adopted father or will he come around? Thanks for the review guys :) So touching. Review/subscribe


	11. Because he's a wolf?

Authors notes*

Holly shit! 100 reviews? Why?! This story is not even good XD So many spelling errors and stufff... AYE! LOL sorry for the long wait XP I've been occupied with my new story and my new job XDDD Plus! I actually have no excuse as to why i stopped updating...I'm just so lazy BUT since u guys kept commenting on this story I thought "What the hell" and decided to update. Sorry for the wait, I shall be punished. I wont guarantee sooner updates tho XP Also I noticed that this story is written in a different way compared to my Inuyasha fic XD

Enjoy!

Balto P.O.V.

"Are you sure you should be walking around?" Steele asked, standing very close to me just in case if I fall on my side or something. "Maybe we should go back home,"

"Steele, I'm fine," I chuckled. A month has passed since we made it back to the town. My new owners took me to the vet today and my bandages were removed. I can walk around again! I gotta say, its still a challenge to walk. Especially the fact that Steele wont stop babying me. "You don't need to stand so close," I said, shoving him away a little.

"Fine," he pouted, keeping his distance. "So how does it feel to have the bandages off?"

"Sort of strange but I think I can manage," I smiled as my ears picked up a faint sound. I looked up towards the sky only to see a heard of geese flying by.

"Balto?" Steele frowned, "are you okay?" he asked me, not referring to my paw this time.

"...I'm alright," I sighed, giving him a fake smile before continuing to walk down the street. I haven't seen or spoken to Boris since I told him Steele and I were a couple. I guess he hates me now.

"Balto," Steele says again, trying to catch up to me, "You're not alright,"

"I don't want to talk about it-"

"Steele, Balto!" Nikki suddenly barked as he came running towards them. "Hurt-blood-wolf-bandage?!" He panted, trying his best to form words.

"Take a breath first, idiot," Steele said, rolling his eyes at the husky.

"Sorry," Nikki said, breathing in deeply and letting it all out. "There's a wolf near the town, he's badly hurt and is losing a lot of blood!"

"A wolf?" I asked, eyes wide, "We have to go help."

"Whoa there," Steele stopped before I left to go help, "Before you act, think about it Balto, we don't know who he is, he could be dangerous."

"Why? Because he's a wolf?" I snapped as Steele stared at me with wide eyes.

"Thats not what I-"

"Lead the way Nikki," I barked, making said dog jump.

"Yes sir!" He yelped as he lead the way.

"Balto?!"

New Wolf P.O.V.

"Get away from me!" I growled, snarling my teeth at the mutts looking down at me. First I'm attacked by an alpha and now I'm being questioned by these fools? What a day this turned out to be.

"We just want to help," An older male dog said, taking a few steps closer to me.

"I don't need help," I barked, crawling back. Why do these mutts want to help me? They don't know me! They're not my family! I growled loudly as they grew closer. If they get any closer I will bite their heads off! "Get away!"

"Everyone step back!" A stern voice suddenly said, making me flinch. "Give him some air!"

"Be careful Balto! This one is feisty," some female dog said, making me growl at her loudly.

Balto? Why does that name sound familiar to me? "Hey buddy, relax, all we want to do is help," Said the dog known as Balto. My eyes widen as the dog grew closer to me. I felt a small blush spread on my nose as he smiled at me.

"You're a wolf?" I asked, as I felt his eyes roam my body.

"Sorta, I'm a half bread," he says, straightening himself out. "You said he was losing a lot of blood," Balto said glaring softly as some brown mutt.

"Sorry, the sight of blood gets me uneasy," the brown mutt shuddered, looking away from me.

"Don't be such an idiot, its just red liquid," Ablack and white dog growled as he stood next to Balto. I don't know why but I have a bad vibe about this mutt. He looks like trouble.

"It's not like I'm dying, anyway," I suddenly said, cleaning a wound I had in my upper arm.

"No but you are hurt," Balto said, smiling down at me making my heart skip a beat. "Won't you let us help you?"

I looked at Balto and was distracted by the male dog standing close to him. He was glaring hard at me. What's his problem? I glared at him back before looking back at Balto and nodded.

Authors note*

Yup that's it XP I didn't know how to write this out so I just went with the flow XD Jesus! A new wolf!? Whats his purpose?! Review your thoughts!

Review! Subscribe! Eat a potato!


	12. Someone's watching us

Steele P.O.V

"Leave me alone, I'll heal without your help," the wolf snarled, exposing his large fangs.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't catch an infection," Star whined as he backed away from the growling mutt. I rolled my eyes. Honestly Star you don't have to apologies, defend yourself for once!

"I don't care what your intentions are, just stay away," he growled as he stood up and glared down at Star threateningly. He looked like he was about to pounce on him.

"I'm sorry!" Star whined averting his ears back and placing his tail between his legs.

"Sit down bub!" I growled back, stepping up to the wolf. "Don't you dare hurt my friend."

"Or what?" he growled back, his golden eyes glaring into mine.

"Do something and fine out!" I smirked as he backed away from me.

After the wolf agree'd to let us help him, he made it perfectly clear that no one but Balto was allowed to be near him. Probably because he to is a wolf. Of course I didn't approve of his decision, I remained close to both Balto and I think he said his name was Rolan? Wanting the wolf to feel calmer Balto suggested to take Rolan to the ship he once lived in for more privacy. Rolan eagerly agreed and here we are now.

"That's right, stay put you mutt," I chuckled, making Rolan blush in anger and lay himself back down.

"Stop acting like a jerk Steele," Balto suddenly said in muffles as he walked in with a bowl of meat and bones in his mouth.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked as he walked over to Rolan.

"Some of the ski dogs gave me there spare food," Balto explained as he placed the bowl down and nudged it with his nose towards the wolf.

"I'm not hungry," the wolf huffed. The room was suddenly filled with a loud grumbling sound.

"Really? Your stomach says other wise," Balto chuckled making the wolf blush. I rolled my eyes, the mutt seems to blush every time Balto is near. How annoying! "Eat up, you look like you haven't eaten in days,"

"...Fine," Rolan agreed, averting his eyes from Balto.

Balto smiled warmly before leaving the deck with Star and I following behind. "Balto wait, I still need to talk to you," I tried to stop as Balto continued his pace.

"Thanks for helping Star, you can leave now," Balto said, completely ignoring me.

"Y-Yes Balto," Star said looking at both of us with a concern look before making his way ahead and leaving us alone.

"Balto!" I said in a stern voice as I stood in front of him to block his path. "Will you listen to me?"

"What do you want?" Balto sighed giving me a bored, annoyed look.

"Look what I said earlier-"

"-I don't want to talk about that right now," Balto interrupted as he tried to shove me aside. Like I'm going to let him go that easily.

"Balto stop trying to find a way out of this and just listen," I said looking at him intently. "When I said Rolan could be dangerous, I didn't mean because he was a wolf, I said it because he was an outsider. We don't know who he is, where he comes from, or what he's like, I was worried about the safety of our town... I didn't mean to offend you," I said as my ears averted back. I bowed my head down in apology, "I'm sorry."

"...I'm sorry too for overreacting," Balto said as he rubbed his head against mine affectionately. "I don't even know why I snapped at you, I knew your intentions weren't bad but..."

"But?" I asked, pulling away from him and staring into his eyes.

"I guess I got tired of everyone always fearing or hating wolves that I took it out on you," Balto admitted, averting his ears back. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologies," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "As long as we're on good terms,"

"Alright," he smiled making my heart flutter. I swear I can never get enough of his smiles. He began to leave small kisses on the side of my cheek making shivers run up my spine. I groan in satisfaction as I kissed him back.

"Enough with the Kissing! It will make me barf!" a strong Russian accent interrupted making both me and Balto jump and pull away.

"Sorry Boris," Balto smiled apologetically. I rolled my eyes at the goose.

"If you're going to do that then do it away from my boat, thank you," he huffed as he made his way towards the deck.

Balto P.O.V.

"Where are you going?" I asked, noticing Boris had a bowl of water in hand.

"Is it not obvious?" he asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "I am going to give Rolan something to drink, poor thing must be thirsty,"

"Oh right," I half smiled as my ears averted back. When we brought Rolan here Boris immediately agreed to help him out. It's expected that he'd agree to help, its in his good nature to help out those in need. Unfortunately he still doesn't want to be near me. He doesn't look me in the eye and when we speak he would either add a sassy remark or ignore me. Damn this hurts! TO be rejected by someone who raised you-

"-Hey Balto?" Steele whispered next to my ear, causing me to jump slightly.

"Huh? What?" I asked staring into his blue eyes.

"Relax, you're clawing the floor," he said looking down at the paws.

"Damn!" I scolded myself. Boris is not gonna be happy about the scratch marks on his floor.

"Do you want to go home instead?" he asked me furrowing his brows. He can see clearly that I'm hurting.

"Yeah...let me just check on Rolan before we leave," i sad as i followed after Boris. I walked towards the deck and was surprised to see that Rolan already finished his food. Wow! "Exactly how long had is been since you last ate?" I asked, watching Rolan eagerly drink his water. Rolan was a white scruffy wolf with piercing golden eyes. He had two black stripes on either side of his cheeks, almost looking like scars, and had a light blue hue on his stomach and at the end of his tail.

"I don't remember," he said, licking his lips. "3-5 days?"

"What?!" I asked in shock. "Why-How-What?!" I said all at once still in shock. How has he managed to survive for this long?

"Well long story short I ran away from my pack and I'm not a very good hunter," Rolan said, giving me his full attention.

"Why'd you leave your pack?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Rolan averted his eyes from me and flattened his ears. "Well...I..um" he started, furrowing his brows.

"Just spill it out already," Steele suddenly said as he stood next to me. Both Steele and Rolan glared at each other hard before Rolan looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," he huffed as he walked to the decks corner and laid down.

"But-"

"-Leave Rolan alone, he needs to rest," Boris suddenly said, pushing me and Steele away. "Rolan has had a harsh morning, it's best that he sleeps."

"Oh okay," I said, looking at Rolan before exiting the deck.

"Annoying mutt," Steele growled, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Leave him alone, he's just a pup," I smiled as we jumped off of the sunken ship and walked towards our home.

"He is?" Steele questioned raising his brow.

"Yeah, you can tell by his size,"

"Oh... that probably explains why he's so stubborn,"

"Yeah I guess," I smiled as I came to a stop. An icy chill ran up and down my spine and my heart quickened. I scanned the area.

"What's wrong?" Steele asked in concern.

"I think..." I said as I sniffed the air, confirming my suspicions, "Someone is watching us,"

Authors notes*

OMG! Now u know how Rolan looks like xD and OMFG! Someone is watching them? Who could it be? Review ur thoughts!


End file.
